oraclesofdelphikeepfandomcom-20200214-history
Theodosia (Theo)
Theodosia is often referred to as Theo. This is an affectionate nickname. Theo's last name is Fields, as she was found in one. A man found her in a field and brought her to the keep on a stormy night. Ian Wigby was awake due to the storm. At six years old he had developed a love for them. He spied on the two headmistresses as Theo was made comfortable in the nursery. They knew he was there and called him to meet her. Sometimes older orphans are given younger orphans to care for in order to help around the orphanage. Although Ian was still young, the headmistresses decided he was mature enough. Theo now becomes Ian's young sister. Their orphanage is called the Delphi Keep, which is located on the white cliffs of Dover, England.The Earl of Kent is the patriarch or head of the orphanage. Theo grows up to become a sweet child who often would rather stay close to the keep than explore with Ian. However, she doesn't want him to go alone so she usually goes with him. Theo has a gift that makes her special. She can tell when it is about to storm, when there are about to be visitors to the keep, or when someone is in danger. When the Earl finds out about her powers, he sends her to see his aunt in London. His aunt is Lady Arbuthnot. She is an oracle who can help Theo control her power. Readers than discover that Theo is a very powerful oracle. Theo is always protective over her friends and family. She uses her powers to help them and Ian and the Earl have learned not to question them. Eventually we discover that Theo's mother is Jacinda Barthorpe. The crystal that Theo wears around her neck to enhance her powers was left to her by her mother. In ''The Curse of Deadman's Forest, ''Theo is almost swept away by a tornado conjured up by Atroposa, daughter of Demogorgon and ruler of water. Thankfully, Jaaved notices something amiss and leads her to temporary safety until Ian and Carl save her. In Spain, Ian becomes jealous of Carl for winning the attentions of beautiful Océanne. Theo scolds him for letting his emotions get in the way of their friendship. Along with the earl's gentle way of telling Ian not to let Océanne get between him and Carl, this turns Ian around and helps him get over his jealousy. Later, when Ian and Carl get lost trying to get back a valuable diary after someone working for Magus, brother of Atroposa, steals it, Theo has the idea of using a magical sundial to find their location. Back in the keep, a soldier named Major Fitzgerald comes claiming to be Theo's father. Theo begs the headmistress to not let her go, but there is little anyone can do. Soon after, a girl comes to the keep. Everyone believes that she is the Healer except Theo, who sees the truth and insists that Vanessa, the girl, is the serpent stated in the prophecy. This is revealed to be true as the next day the whole keep is put under quarantine because Vanessa brought polio when she arrived. Theo, Carl, and Ian take this opportunity to make a plan to escape the keep so that Theo doesn't have to go with Major Fitzgerald when the quarantine is lifted. They steal the portal key in the professor's office and flee to the portal, where a hellhound attacks them. When Ian is gravely hurt, Theo pays a girl named Eva so that she can bring Ian to safety. Theo then goes off in search of the Healer herself when Carl gets a fever. She also takes care of Carl and Eva when Eva gets hurt. When the Healer comes and lets Theo choose one to heal, Theo chooses Eva because her Sight tells her that Eva is the Healer they've been looking for and that Eva can heal Carl if she is healed herself. Theo, Carl, Ian, and Eva manage to escape the forest as Lachestia, Atroposa's sister and ruler of earth, awakens. They then set off to find the silver box at Ynys Môn, where Theo learns that her mother was given the box by Adria, Laodamia's protégé, and stumbled on a portal that whisked her to England centuries later. She also learns that Jacinda was Major Fitzgerald's dear friend but was in love with his best friend Phillip Zinsli, who she later married and had a child, Theo, with. Before she leaves, Jacinda gives Major Fitzgerald the silver box. Theo tells this to the earl, who uses this information to contact Phillip's family. They agree to let the orphanage keep Theo, which everyone is happy about. Theo asks Major Fitzgerald if she could have the silver box her mother gave him, and he says yes.